


This Baby Isn't Blue!?!?!?!?!?

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Jötunn Loki, Laufey is so sick of Loki's shit, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father, sitting at his throne and giving Loki the most exasperated look he could manage, cleared his throat. “Well, Loki? Do you wish to explain yourself?”</p><p>"Not particularly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki stood with his chin held high, newborn son sleeping soundly in his arms, his newborn son with pale skin and golden hair. He looked decidedly unlike his husband Thrym standing at his side, gruff, bald, and with leathery blue skin. He definitely resembled a certain prince of Asgard Loki may have had a rendezvous with on his last night of freedom before this damned marriage.

His father, sitting at his throne and giving Loki the most exasperated look he could manage, cleared his throat. “ _Well_ , Loki? Do you wish to explain yourself?”

"Not particularly."

Laufey rolled his eyes. “ _Loki_.”

Loki shifted his weight from one foot to the other, glancing over to his husband, looking away quickly as he was met with a murderous glare. “If it’s any consolation, I really  _did_  think was my darling husband’s offspring.” He hadn’t thought that of course, he just hopped that he’d be lucky enough to have a child that resembled him.

As with many things in Loki’s life, the Norns had fucked him over.

Thrym scoffed. 

Laufey’s eyes hardened. “Who.”

"I had a lot to drink that night, I cannot be entirely-"

His father leaned forward, voice carrying even more in the giant hall and vibrating in Loki’s chest. “ _Loki._ ”

He hesitated another moment, biting his lip hard. His son woke with a gurgle, blue eyes blinking open and little hands reaching up. “Odin’s son. Thor,” he finally said, somewhat more meekly than intended.

Thrym growled, punching the column of ice closest to him and cracking it. The baby began wailing in his arms at the noise and Loki tried his best to calm him down.

Thrym jabbed his finger in Loki’s direction and snarled, “I will not raise this child, nor will I stay married to your whore of a son. Our deal is  _finished_ , Laufey.”

His father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, I understand and I will talk to you about the terms shortly, please go.”

Thrym turned and gave Loki one last dirty look before stomping away. Loki rolled his eyes, rocking and patting his sons back as he finally began to quiet down.

"I honestly don’t know why you expected this marriage to work anyways, Thrym  _never_  liked me.”

Laufey pinched harder. “This marriage was for the benefit of the kingdom, Loki. It would’ve have worked out just  _fine_  if you hadn’t gone and done that,”  he said as he gestured to the bundle in Loki’s arms.

"It’s not like I  _wanted_  to get pregnant, father. I just wanted one more thrill before I was strapped to that bundle of fun.” He jerked his head back towards the doors Thrym had just left from.

"You realize I will have to deal an angry, bitter Thrym now, right?"

"Is there any other version of him?"

"And at least you’ve never had to  _kiss_  him. I’d rather battle tongues with a bilgesnipe,” he added with a shudder.

Laufey shook his head, slumping back into his throne. “What will I do with you… and  _him_.”

Loki looked down at his son’s dozing face, smiling softly and shrugging his shoulders. “I think he’s pretty cute.”

His father sighed again. “I will have to speak with Odin…”

Loki walked closer to the throne. “Oh father, you  _must_  let me be the one to give Thor the news.”


	2. 9 Months Earlier...

Well, maybe this wasn't the  _worst_  thing in the world. How many people actually  _liked_  who they're married to anyways? Thrym would grow tired of him eventually, after Loki squeezed out a few children for him, and then Loki would be free to go off on his own.

Loki sighed and brought the cup of wine to his lips again. He sat beside the doors that led into the dining hall where the wedding guests were drinking and eating in preemptive celebration for the big event tomorrow. 

The sounds of laughter and clinking cups were louder for a moment as one of the doors swung open, quickly muffled when it was slammed shut again. Thor stumbled out, cheeks rosy from alcohol and his loose tunic hanging lopsidedly off a muscled shoulder. He chuckled to himself and almost shuffled past Loki, but he stopped, smiling stupidly at him for a moment before he realized who it was sitting on the ground, looking glum. The smile mostly fell.

"Oh, um, hello. Sorry if I disturbed you," Thor said just a touch too loud.

"It is a corridor, it is generally expected for people to walk through them," Loki replied coolly.

Thor chuckled and nodded his head, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. There was a moment of silence, with Thor watching Loki and Loki looking into his cup. The pleasantly buzzed smile leaving Thor's face entirely and being replaced with a look of concern.

"Are you alright?"

Loki laughed softly, humorlessly, and looked back up at Thor, smiling a little at the utter sincerity in Thor's expression. "It does not matter, really."

"But it does!" Thor practically shouted as he stepped forward, making Loki flinch. Thor shrunk back, his voice going softer. "Shouldn't it?"

Loki slowly raised an eyebrow. "In a world made of sunshine and big, fluffy clouds where no one is ever married for political gain, perhaps. But this is not that world."

Thor walked up beside him, sinking down onto the floor. "How can you be so resigned to unhappiness?"

Loki shook his head. "This is not the first marriage of convenience, I will... manage. Just as others have before."

Thor looked almost pained by Loki's words. Loki laughed again, reaching over to pat the big warm hand resting on Thor's knee, letting it linger.

"You are sweet, a bit  _simple_ , but sweet." Loki pushed himself from the ground, intending to go wallow alone in his bedroom. There was shuffling behind him as Thor got to his feet as quickly as possible, running and catching Loki's arm in a gentle grip and forcing him to turn.

Loki sighed in annoyance, annoyance that quickly diminished as he watched Thor search for something to say, apparently unwilling to let Loki leave unhappy. Loki's shoulders slumped. His eyes traveled down from Thor's face, to his broad shoulders and golden skin that peaked out temptingly from the neckline his loose fitting tunic, farther down to where his leather trousers hugged his thighs. Something of an idea formed in his mind.

"I- I just," Thor sputtered, his hand dropping from Loki's bicep to his wrist, fingers wrapped around the delicate bones lightly.

"Take me to your room? It's a bit cold out here," Loki said quietly. Thor's eyes lit up.

\--

" _Oh!_ "

Thor's fingers dug deeper into Loki's hips, keeping him still as he pounded Loki into the mattress. Loki raked his nails down Thor's back in return, a high pitched, whine leaving his throat.

Loki's mind was cleared of everything, solely focused on the sensations coursing through him.  His back arched and his limbs trembled, crying out Thor's name into the air as he came. Thor groaned above him, biting his lip as he gave a few more short, hard thrusts and reached his own climax. Thor went limp, his body a hot, heavy weight on top of Loki that he, surprisingly enough, enjoyed.

Thor picked himself up a few moments later, looking down at Loki with a hazy smile and tired eyes before dipping down and pressing his lips against Loki's throat. Then his collarbones. His chest. His stomach. He slowly worked his way down until his head was between Loki's legs and each wet kiss left Loki gasping for air and clamping his thighs around Thor's head, wanting to keep him there for as long as he could.

-

Loki couldn't help himself, his eyes darting out into the crowd as the priest droned on and on. His cheeks going warm as they settled on a blonde head. It was easy for his mind to wander back to the night before, his cheeks going even hotter with the vivid memories.

It didn't help that Thor was staring back at him with an intensity that made his knees a bit weak.

Loki forced himself to look back where he was supposed to. He was met with Thrym's grim, stony looking face. His  _husband's_  grim, stony face.

_Ugh._


	3. Chapter 3

Loki sat before the fire pit in Thor's chambers, looking down at the floor where his son still slept soundly in a bassinet. The door creaked open behind him and his heart began to race. He slowly stood and turned, silently waiting as Thor toed off his boots and shrugged off his heavy coat.

When he finally looked up and saw Loki standing there his eyes went huge and round, his mouth opening and hanging there.

"Hello again." Loki stepped around the couch, walking towards Thor.

"Loki," he finally managed to gasp, his eyes darting down to take Loki all in. They lingered on Loki's breasts for a second before he forced them back up to his face. "W-why are you here?"

Loki opened his mouth to speak but Thor interrupted, the words spilling out of him hastily. "Not that it's  _bad_  that you are here. I'm just, uh... Shouldn't you be with your husband?"

Loki laughed softly. "Well, he's not exactly my husband anymore."

"Oh," Thor said quietly, eyebrows raised high on his forehead. "I'm sorry."

He didn't sound particularly sorry and it made Loki chuckle again. "You should be, it's sort of your fault."

Thor sputtered. "What?"

Loki grinned. "I have someone you should meet." He spun and walked back towards the couch, crouching down and scooping his son up into his arms, his eyes opening slightly to look up at Loki before shutting again. 

"Thor, I'd like for you to meet your son. And the reason my father is very cross with me right now."

Thor gaped at him for a few long moments, blinking slowly and possibly not breathing.

"Would you like to hold him?" Loki asked as he moved in closer, not waiting for Thor's answer. Thor picked his hands up from his sides quickly and went still as stone as the baby's tiny weight was placed in his palms. He pulled him close to his chest as he squirmed a little, his feet kicking out and stretching.

Loki watched as Thor stared down in shock. He was having a hard time stifling his laughter.

The silence, dragging on for minutes now, finally broke when Thor laughed, the tension in his body releasing. He carefully moved and settled his son into the crook of one arm, the movement jostling their son a bit and waking him. He looked up at Thor and let out a gurgle, tiny hands reaching up towards his face.

Loki's glee suddenly turned into anxiousness, his hands twisting in front of himself.

Thor smiled and finally looked back up at Loki. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight, casting a quick glance down at their son again. "Would this be the right time to tell you that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that night?"

" _Oh_." Now it was apparently Loki's turn to be shocked and breathless.  "Well, isn't this a bit convenient then?"

Thor nodded and laughed softly. "It is, I think." He stepped forward, his free hand coming to cup Loki's cheek and then sliding back to hold the nape of Loki's neck, pulling gently to bring their lips together in a deep kiss. Loki let out an embarrassingly loud moan, his hands quickly coming up to tangle into Thor's hair. Kissing Thrym, although fairly rare, had been a chore at  _best_  and he'd almost forgotten how  _good_  it could be.

There was loud wail between them and they quickly pulled back.

"Um..." Loki, feeling warm and flustered, moved to scoop their son out of Thor's arms. "He must be hungry."

Thor nodded, handing him back to Loki. Loki, with his feet seemingly unwilling to move, tried to position the baby against his chest just right and only ended up even more flustered.

"Perhaps we should sit down," Thor added helpfully, "and maybe talk? My mother seems to that helps most situations."

"Yes, that's probably a good idea."

With Thor's hand on the small of his back they walked to the couch and sat down, and Loki was finally able to quiet their whining son. 

Timidly, Thor placed a hand on Loki's knee, his thumb swiping gently across his skin. "I'm sorry."

Loki scoffed. "For what? You know I didn't  _want_  to be married to Thrym. And I no longer am now."

"But isn't your father-"

"Angry at me?" Loki said with a bark of laughter. " _Of course_. But I've been doing things to anger him since I could walk, and he has always forgiven me in time. This is no different."

Thor chewed on his lip and murmured, "I'm sorry I wasn't there, then."

Loki smiled, warmth filling his chest. He was reminded of that night and Thor's stubborn refusal to let Loki leave him unhappy. He was suddenly very glad that his son was the spitting image of his father. He grabbed Thor by the chin and pulled him into another kiss. They pulled away minutes later, both breathless and smiling. 

Loki took a deep breath, his hand moving down to one of Thor's shoulders, his fingers pressing into the hard muscle, feeling warmth that wasn't from the fire in front of them.

"We might want to be careful, or else I might end up pregnant with another child of yours before nightfall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Frigga walked in on them making out and they had 1000 more babies and lived happily ever after THE END.


End file.
